


Smart Ass

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [7]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine’s day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal son related so this is what I decided on. Send me a pairing, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc), a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble for you!Requested by sonshineandsho on twitter. They asked for an extra spicy pairing that hadn't been picked yet. (I was surprised I hadn't gotten a Brightwell request yet!)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Kudos: 18





	Smart Ass

He rested his head comfortably, snuggling against her hip, face covered in come. Her body shivered and shook beneath him. 

“Fuck”, she whispered, “you’re surprisingly good at that.”

He chuckled, not lifting his head. 

“You’ve known me for how long and it’s still a surprise?”

“I thought the only thing your mouth was good at was being a smart ass.” 

He laughed, kissing her hip while lazily running his hand up her thigh, between her legs. He pushed a finger, quickly followed by another, into her warmth enjoying her quiet moan and shuddering.

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that.”


End file.
